Connecting wires to electrical components can be time consuming. Traditional wire-connection terminals comprise metallic threaded members which pinch the wire to maintain electrical contact between the conductive portion of the wire and the conductive parts of the terminal. Electrically connecting a wire to an electric component using such wire-connection apparatus typically involves stripping the insulation from the wire, bending the exposed conductive wire around a threaded post and threading a nut over the post to pinch the wire against a conductive substrate.
There is a general desire to provide electrical components with wire-connection apparatus which make it easier and faster to electrically connect wire(s) to the components.
Once wires are connected to the terminals of electrical components, it is often desirable to be able to test the electrical connections. By way of non-limiting example, it is often useful to test to confirm the electrical connection, to observe the signal on the electrical terminal and/or to troubleshoot the operation of the corresponding electrical component. Typically, such testing involves making electrical contact between the wire-connection terminals of an electrical component and the probes of an electrical measurement and/or diagnostic device (e.g. a multimeter, oscilloscope, network analyzer or the like).